


Lady Macbeth

by 7thButterflyofSpring



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Hearing Voices, POV First Person, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thButterflyofSpring/pseuds/7thButterflyofSpring
Summary: I didn’t notice them at first, content with the power of Queenship, but now my husband is slipping away from me.  Fear is present in his gaze, but directed at what, he will not tell me.
Relationships: Macbeth/Lady Macbeth
Kudos: 2





	Lady Macbeth

These wretched halls crawl with whispers:  
"Liar"  
"Murderer"  
"Traitor"  
None else hear them, yet they continue to torment me. The very walls themselves despise us. 

I didn’t notice them at first, content with the power of Queenship, but now my husband is slipping away from me. Fear is present in his gaze, but directed at what, he will not tell me.   
His actions of late direct me towards Banquo, but what does he have to fear of Banquo? Are they not friends? What has occurred between them to cause this dread that I see in my husband, a dread that can only be sated by bloodshed?  
We were partners. We had each other’s backs during our ascent to the throne. Why now does he curl up inside himself and share nothing with me?  
“It is punishment for your crime”, the walls answer.   
“No, my husband would not blame me for that.” I reply, “Or would he?”   
“No, he carried out the deed, he is more to blame than us.”   
“But we persuaded him to do it.”   
“No, we were a team, he is just as guilty as I, and I as him.”   
“We did everything save the deed itself, we are more at fault.”   
“It was his ambition, his delusions, that led us to this.”  
“We desired this just as much as he!”  
Calm down. I need to calm down. Dwelling on this will do me no good. I…  
I think I need to lie down.

The banquet was a nightmare. What did my husband see that drove him to such despair? Peculiar utterances. It must to have something to do with that prophesy. Everything comes back to that prophesy.  
I asked my husband again to forget about it all, to just enjoy being King. To be a man. But he hasn’t, has he? Instead he’s gone to find those weird sisters he claims gave him his prophesies. But what does he seek? Why does he refuse to let me help him?   
It’s lonely here without my husband. Cold. I want him to come back. I want him to come back and get rid of that thing that wears his skin. I want it gone!  
But that is him, isn’t it? He hasn’t been replaced, he’s just… changed. Driven mad by that accursed prophesy that he refuses to share with me.   
Is that why he had Banquo killed? Because he knew what the prophesy said? Did it contain his doom within? Did it contain my husband’s?  
I cannot be calm, he has turned away, when once he came to me and I encouraged him and gave him the courage to murder Duncan. I challenged him, and he rose up to the deed. Then when the deed was done he faltered, it was I who told him to clean his hands and hide his part in that. Now he punishes me by keeping me out.   
He wants me innocent of knowledge. Once I was his partner. Now I am kept in the shadows like an innocent babe. I am no such thing. I am not innocent, I have blood on my hands, just as he does. why I am being shut out?

What has my husband done? What madness possessed him to order the slaughter of all in Thane Macduff’s castle? This is an act not of a king, but of a tyrant. He has gone too far this time.  
But what am I to do? He shuts me out even more. He gave no hint of this endeavour until word reached me from other sources. And what was his response? To tell me it was necessary, and continue to ignore me!  
But what am I to do? What am I to do?


End file.
